I'll Wait for You
by Whitecat
Summary: Rayne tries to comfort a dieing Mynce while stranded during a mission. Light Mynce/Rayne slash implied.


Furiously the green-eyed damphir glared at the snow as if her rage could somehow melt it from within the airport. For a moment she turned her hardened eye towards the woman behind the booth, her fingers fidgeting with the pendant around her neck. She'd flown out here three nights ago, against her better judgment, leaving an ailing Mynce behind at headquarters. Stalking back to the counter she gave the young mortal behind it a deep growl, "Well?"

Shaking her head the girl squeaked, "Sorry ma'am, there just ain't any flights in this weather."

"Fuck it!" Rayne snapped before turning on heel and storming off. As she made her way through the airport she took out her cell and dialed the familiar number. Instantly the soft voice on the other end began to sooth her with a simple and weak hello. "These morons won't take off," the halfling started trying to banish the anger from her voice. "So I'm gonna rent a car and drive home."

From her sterile bed in the surprisingly modern medical wing, Mynce smiled to herself at her younger lover's determination. The passion that the young agent felt seemed to send a small renewal of energy in her ailing mentor's body. Coughing some the brunette replied, "I'll wait for you like I did last year at Christmas time, with the family here," the Tibetan damphir's eyes misted thinking of the pictures of carnage Rayne had brought back from that trip, "When you got stuck down in San Anton and the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home. Oh this is nothing new, sweetheart I'll wait for you."

The sky above might have been littered with stars behind the thin clouds, had BloodRayne the heart to look up at them, but all that would do was add to the physical aching in her heart at the thought of her once vibrant lover, who'd defied death on so many occasions, now laying weak and frail in a bed. Never once did the junior agent end her call, and god help the cop that stopped the black Coupe Deville burning rubber towards Los Angles.

"Rayne, I'll be fine. Hang up that damned phone before you're hauled away for driving while on it," Mynce coughed hard, closing her eyes against the sudden dizziness that had overtaken her, only to open them again to find scarlet blood covering her hand. "Rayne listen to me, hang up alright? Besides," the dieing woman faulted for just a moment, "I need my rest. I promise I'll wait for you like in sixty-eight, when our child was due, but I said she'll have to wait till you got here and stood by my side. Remember dear our daughter's first cries? Oh this is nothing new, sweetheart I'll wait for you." With that both agents hung up.

A new guilt tugged at Rayne's heart, Lydia wasn't with her mother either, and it wasn't likely she even knew Mynce had been infected. Her love's older son had taken the girl for a trip just before the fight happened, and Sebastian had encouraged him to keep her afterwards. It tore at the American born halfling to think of how to explain this to their child and thoughts like that kept her foot on the gas.

The redhead hadn't stopped all day to eat a bite, and finally reached the Brimstone compound about midnight. Instantly she was greeted by Vladimir and Sebastian, both of whom wore solemn, almost grim, expressions. One look at her companions' faces and hot tears began to trickle down Rayne's face. Gently Vlad wrapped his arms around the girl and held fast to her whispering, "Rayne, she's in a better place, she isn't in pain anymore." Reaching into his pocket he came up with a piece of ivory parchment, folded shut and held that way with an old-fashioned wax seal. The page smelled of cinnamon and blood, a scent that was unmistakable. Quietly the human squeezed the damphir's shoulder, "She said to give you this note, just in case."

Carefully popping the intricate seal, Rayne's eyes fell over the beautiful calligraphy, fresh tears rushing to her eyes as she silently read the words.

_I'll wait for you at heaven's gate. I don't care how long it takes, and I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in without my love and my best friend. Oh this is nothing new, yes I love you too, sweet Rayne I'll wait for you._


End file.
